


One Final Try

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [58]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, scanlan casting wish one final time, wish cant fix everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Scanlan tries one final time with Wish.





	One Final Try

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sam for giving me the idea from his Fireside Chat.

Scanlan whispered the prayer he’d made up to Ioun, careful not to wake Pike up in the other room, as he called forth the blessing as a way he hoped would strengthen the casting. He felt the eye open on his forehead, and the magic surround him as his eyes glowed solid white, the purple mist floating through the air as his magic weaved into the Wish he called for. 

He finished casting, but nothing immediately happened like he wanted it to. Instead a sharp pain stabbed into his head, forcing a surprised scream from his lips as he curled in on himself, the magic drained from him but failing as instead of bring Vax back, it attacked him instead. 

He felt drained, head pounding as he rubbed at it, feeling more foolish and dejected then before. 

“Are you okay, Scanlan?” Pike’s voice called, alert despite probably only just waking up. 

Scanlan blinked, taking a few seconds to remember how to properly formulate words without slurring to alert her of what he’d done, “I’m good, Pikey! Just tripped. I’ll… I’ll be awhile. I just, need to write something then I’ll come back to sleep.” 

The door opened and Pike walked in, looking at Scanlan where he sat at his writing desk, eyes still glowing and third eye visible despite the previous drain. She frowned, looking concerned, “Or, I can sit with you while you write? Maybe help with some details you might have missed.” she said, sitting in the seat beside him placed their fir that purpose. 

Scanlan nodded, flipping open his half written book, Pike surreptitiously placing a hand on his shoulder with a healing word, as they worked a bit into the night on the story. 


End file.
